freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/archive 1
Improvement suggestions :A bell to alert players when a game is starting, alternatively a way to start players in AI mode. :Make voting of critical settings more visible to prevent them from being missed e.g. end :A Much larger play screen would most definately be gladly appreciated. Additionally, if this screen could possibly be enlarged and shrunk by pulling on the edges would certainly be a welcome feature. :A Freeciv server setting/command for network games to allow/disallow duplicate Windows profiles with differing IP addresses in the same network game. FILE SIZE HEY PLEASE Put file size too whenever a download is available at main page. Tks. Create Freeciv-Wikis in other Languages? How it is possible to create an own Wiki for each language (like Wikipedia), not one Wiki for all languages? Then it should be possible to make Interwiki-Links. Also the {NUMBEROFARTICLES}-Template does not Report the number of articles of a specific language. It reports the number of all articles! Now articles. :Wikipedia uses a different database per language AFAIK. Currently all languages here are in the same database. If anyone can help us with transitioning to a structure more like Wikipedia, it would be much appreciated. :Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa 09:31, 8 May 2005 (PDT) : I know that it is possible to create multiple databases for multiple languages with mediawiki, but is it really needed? You can see the main page, Install and the About pages (see the top of the pages) for examples with the current possibilities. --Hoehrer 10:25, 13 Sep 2005 (PDT) : PS: i'm sorry if i'm causing problems by editing the two latter pages (Install and About) , but they are prefect examples how the wiki could support multi-languages. If my edits are no-good and nobody likes them i'll remove/revert them. But i doubt that somehow ;) So if alot of ppl like the way it is done there, i volunteer to add this sort of thing to every major site (e.g: manual pages, but not the unit pages (...yet)) --Hoehrer 11:09, 13 Sep 2005 (PDT) i have to agree with vasco about the multi-wiki approach. as far as i read the documentation on mediawiki.org it is the best solution to be able to handle the fast growing information heap in the long-term. we could throw a test case by creating two or three more wikis and maybe propagate them via the locale-subdomains (e.g. de.freeciv.org, fr.freeciv.org, en.freeciv.org). so i and maybe some other guys can shift/copy some parts between the wikis and test interwiki-linking and its possible applications and dis/advantages. -- engel 23:40, 13 Sept 2005 (PDT) Freeciv Wiki is not an encyclopedia, where the information is accessed mainly by a single search word. People new to Freeciv need to find the information they want quickly. This requires a bit structure in the information, and this structure needs to be visible to the accidental reader. This requires IMHO two levels of menues, where at least one level is always present on the page, and a link to a content page. The problem with a complex navbar like in the De:Freeciv part might be that it takes too much screen estate. Compare this with the navigation of http://old.freeciv.org. Another thing are inter language links. I think these can give us much inprovement, because it makes incomplete, not updated or wrong information transparent for both reading and writing (fixing). These I still think can be best realized with flags (without text, but tooltips for language names), because this needs only small space, obvious function, and looking nice. Hoehrer has shown how these links can work. Why do we need multiple databases to implement this? A good navigation scheme, which includes inter language links, can ease work of writers and enhence the usefulness of the wiki as well. Chrisk 02:45, 14 Sep 2005 (PDT) The issue with (country-)flags for language links has been discussed at several places already (I myself used flags in the beginning as well). The main problem is that there are sometimes alot more countries that speak one language (e.g. spanisch, english, german, etc..) so a text link is much more reasonable. (And no: multi-flag images won't work for 3 or more countries) COncerning the space problem with two (or more) bars on the top of the page: I did the laguage-bars on the About and Install pages with the default font size and a rather large box to place them in. This is changed in no time, i'll do that in the Install page today for example, so you can compare them. --Hoehrer 03:55, 14 Sep 2005 (PDT) Yes, there are sometimes alot more countries that speak one language. I still see no problem with it, though. Chrisk 04:42, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) Ok, flags aside (they can be easily added later by just editing the en, de etc.. templates. See the template in About for a longer list of them)... ...I've added some more language bars for major pages like Introduction and Game manual. I think this ones will help translating alot, especially in the beginning of the translations. --Hoehrer 11:18, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) Minor edits desired: Gnu link currently points to the gnu site, not the GPL article (which has a short explanation and link to the gnu page) There seems to have been some work done on some japanese pages, but missing a link in the language bar, might 'stump' that development (there's no point to make a japanese page if it cannot be found. So far I found a japanese 'about'. I assume more may come. Manual of Style and Keyboard templates What about a Manual of Style for all of the wiki pages? --Hoehrer 10:42, 14 Sep 2005 (PDT) I made some Templates for keyboard, buttons and menu entries. You can see examples of this here: De:Einführung in Freeciv and Talk:De:Einführung in Freeciv. This would be a good first entry for the Manual of Style. --Hoehrer 10:42, 14 Sep 2005 (PDT) So go on, start the page. We will see if people agree. Chrisk 04:44, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) Been there, done that. Now i'll just wait for feedback ;) --Hoehrer 06:05, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) Freeciv Review I just want to point out that there is a Linux gaming wiki out there called Linux Gamer Guide. Check it out, it's a pretty good deal, but needs (as every wiki) some more contributions/contributors (especially reviews of games). A Freeciv-one is still missing.hint hint ;) So if anybody wants to write one for Freeciv, feel free do so ;) --Hoehrer 15:17, 20 Sep 2005 (PDT) Screenshots Why has the gallery been down for so long? did it get slashdotted or something? but shouldn't it be back up by now? Aleksander II 07:49, 12 Feb 2006 (PST) :What gallery are you referring to? I recently made improvements to the Screenshots wiki page and linked to it from the main page. Then there's the Screenshots subdomain that apparently contains one picture. Finally there's the old gallery that to my best knowledge haven't had any downtime recently. - Hima 04:42, 19 Feb 2006 (PST) 2.1-beta changelog Could you post the differences between 2.0 and 2.1, please? :Try here! -- Hima 03:53, 31 Mar 2006 (PST) Thanks! Navigation list on main page + Donations * The navigation table shown to the left on every page contains "Donor List" and "Donations", both of which link to the same page. One of them should be removed. * The donations page could contain information about how to donate to the Freeciv project. --Nybygger 03:31, 20 August 2006 (PDT) What is this discussion page for? What is this discussion page aimed at? Discussion on the freeciv site? Discussion on development management? A user forum for feature requests? I think some clarification should be made needed before it becomes a huge unreadable sandbox. ::It should be for page/site specific issues. All those other topics have appropriate venues of discussion. Please see the Community Forums page. ::- Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa :::With the introduction of a wiki forum, this page should only be used to discuss the main page itself. I have archived all older discussions. --Hima 00:55, 7 February 2007 (UTC) GPLv3 Why main page links to GNU GPLv3? Has freeciv been upgraded to GPLv3?--213.164.99.29 07:06, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :That was never the intention. We have always linked to the main GPL page at gnu.org when they decided to release a new version of the license. ;-) This should have been clarified all over the site now. Please report or update yourself any instance where it is still ambiguous. --Hima 11:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Minor changes Stable Version released on : ' Source Code Windows Mac OS X' build yourself Stable Version released on : ' Source Code Windows Mac OS X' ---- WRONG download-URL in main-page There is something wrong with some of the links: to PRdownloads.sourceforge.net instead of downloads.sourceforge.net ------ If you notice, this is using an image with a sample of actual Freeciv source code instead of the cute little penguin, "Source code" is used instead of source, some capitalization is different and "Mac OS X: source code only" is used instead of "Mac OS X: not available yet". I think these are good possible changes, especially the source code image. Tell me what you think. I do have a few months Wikipedia experience on my hands (my Wikipedia user page), I was forced to retire from it. Tcrow777 19:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :I implemented a subset of your ideas, Tcrow777. The concept behind the source code icon is cool for sure, but my major gripe with it is that is has way too low contrast to be used in this low res. Could you try revising it to make it stand out from the background? --Hima 23:44, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Sure! I will edit the SVG version and then convert the latest version to PNG. Once the Wikia SVG bug is fixed the very large PNG can be deleted. :) Tcrow777 23:54, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::Here it is, I thought a lower text contrast in the image would help, but more changes might need to be made. Tcrow777 01:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC) It now stands out from the background a little more, I have darkened the paper gradient and restored the high-contrast text (I do not think that helped). Hima, I think you meant that the contrast was to high (too much white in the image colors), I found that a lower contrast helped the the image stand out more (especially with a white background like in some skins, I think it still needs to stand out a little more compared with the other two images. Are there any more improvements you would like me to make to the image? Tcrow777 05:06, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :It's getting better. Maybe giving it a thicker outline and larger, bold text would be an improvement. Why don't you like the poor penguin BTW? ;) --Hima 11:45, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::The penguin represents only one Operating System, while truly POSIX-compatible code should also compile on Mac OS X, Darwin, FreeBSD, UNIX and Linux. Also, I just think the Source Code icon (that copies code from civclient.c in 2.1, by the way) is way cooler. ;) Tcrow777 (Talk) 17:53, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Not sure if I can make the text any bolder without messing up the image. Oh well, another idea out the window. Tcrow777 Talk | Teklogs 00:15, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Ok so maybe the text doesn't have to be bolder after all. Could you try to make the outline fatter or change its background to something that has better contrast against the default background? --Hima 01:33, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I will try to do it in whatever spar time I have. Tcrow777 Talk | Teklogs 07:15, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Language Why does it not say anywhere, that I can find, what language the project is written in? One would expect the first sentence on this page to read "Freeciv is a Free and Open Source empire-building strategy game WRITTEN IN X ...". So what is it written in? Fortran? Cobal? Basic? C++? Java? What? What? :I added some info to Features#Technical. Hope this'll shed light on the matter. --Hima 02:05, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Cool new style! I just want to say that the appearance of the site is truly awesome. Nice work, keep it up! And thanks for all your work on 2.1.x :) :Thanks, and thanks. :-) The purpose of the redesign was mainly improving accessability. The new awsomeness is just a bonus. ;-) --Hima 11:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Add links for GTK and SDL client If you click the windows link, it downloads the gtk2 client. This is fine for me, but Johnny Windows doesn't want GTK2, it threatens him. He wants the SDL client he's heard so much about, but has no idea how to find it. Can we fix this please? :The intention was to have users who don't care about clients download GTK2 by default, since it's the more complete and stable one. For all other versions, follow the Official Packages link below the download links. --Hima 11:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Typo It says "Offical" packages instead of "Official" --Jcreus 22:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Link to the forums I think the link to forum.freeciv.org is one of the must important things on that page, however it's actually hard to find. I propose to place this link in "Features – Screenshots – Install – Authors – Contacts" block. --LXj 17:25, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Retire Freeciv 2.0.9 I think that someone should now remove the download links to Freciv 2.0.9 from the Main Page. Tcrow777 Talk | Teklogs 08:34, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Why? Pepeto 07:59, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I thought that the reason was obvious, Pepeto (a.k.a. Freeciv 2.0.x lover and Freeciv 2.1.x hater, don't really know why ;) ). Freeciv 2.0.x is obsolete to 2.1.x and (as far as I know) no new updates (or very few) will be added to the 2.0.x branch, it is true that the 2.1.x has been updated several times already but 2.0.x has not seen an update in months, there is "stable" then there is "old", 2.0.x is old. Most new users that use a computer that is acceptable by today's standards will feel more comfortable with the 2.1.x branch and it's fancy GUI (like me ;) ). Tcrow777 Talk | Teklogs 08:34, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::You seems ignore that I am not a 2.0 lover, but a 1.14 lover and I would request that 1.14 released would be available more publicly on this site. Moreover, you seems consider 2.1 stabler than 2.0, which is an error. 2.0 has been abandoned because one only developer decided it (not administrator), after making the branch incompatible with 2.0! Pepeto 01:19, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Is there somewhere I can find details on how the versions have changed and proposed changes for new versions? Jeremy Janson 20:09, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Jeremy world war ii scenario is there a world war ii scenario around? if not how can i make one.--Johnny Rebel 19:16, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Main page design and Monaco Hi guys! My name is Kyle, and I work with Wikia's Gaming Team. As I'm sure you've noticed, we recently made some changes to the way that our wikis look. If you haven't already, check out Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. One of the changes that we are making is that we will be adding a ad to the homepage of the wiki. In order to ensure that the homepage will continue to work properly when the ad is enabled, it must be redesigned using special main page column tags. I've taken a stab at redesigning the homepage with these tags at User:KyleH/dev. I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at it and let me know what you think. Feel free to edit it yourself, or if you have any specific suggestions, let me know and I'll try to fix them for you. I've tried to make as few overall changes as possible, but you're welcome to change it as drastically if you'd like. In addition to that, we are asking that all wikis change their default skin to Monaco. You guys had a bunch of customizations for Monobook, so we had our lead designer port those changes over to Monaco so that everything will look similar once you change over. Click here to view the main page of the site in Monaco. Let me know what you think, and if there are any specific changes that you would like to see. These changes only affect anonymous users--if you are logged in to the website, you will still be able to choose to view and edit the wiki using Monobook by specifying it in your preferences. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 22:48, 16 July 2008 (UTC) News - date problem There's a small problem in the news section: It says 1st November instead of 1st December! --Joancreus(discussió) 18:10, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for reporting. :) --hima 12:56, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Morocco Hello, I'm Zakaria from morocco, I like very much freeciv, but i don't find morocco nation in the game. Me and my firends have the idea to create our nation and put it into freeciv, in order that we can play with our nation, and under the king they like. I have taken the history of morocco from the free encyclopedia Wikipedia, and the towns from books, including numedian, andalusian and modern ones (they still exist), our famous kings too and their nominations under diffrent governement types. i customised the flag and the flag shield, and i added morocco to my client freeciv successfully! I hope that the administrator will add morocco officially, because I find morocco brother countries as algeria, tunisia, libia, but not morocco, I feel disappointed. I tried to send files to administrator, few months ago, but no response, I'll retry again :Try to post it at https://gna.org/patch/?1244 - Pepeto 21:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Languages Your game is good but it s impossible to understand how to change the language... American Civil War/Napoleanic Campain smutsDear FreeCiv MODers: : I think that a semi-napolanic ruleset and units would certainly bring back a certain "feel" of history to FreeCiv. : George, Duke of York 17:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Signed, :: George, Duke of York, Headmaster of the Pwnzors The Roblox training base, Pwnzor Commander, Philosopher Beta version Please do not put beta in first page with same emphasis as stable version. People started to run servers of both versions and now there are very few servers of stable branch available on metaserver. Besides that, the already few usually on-line players were divided into 2 minor groups. 12:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've moved the stable version to the top now. --hima 03:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) 2.3.0-beta4 release date? In the "Where is Freeciv?" section, this is displayed: Beta Version 2.3.0-beta4 released on 5th February 2011. '' Yet in the Project News section, we see this: '''5th Feb 2011' –The third beta of Freeciv 2.3.0 has been released. They can't both be right, and i thought beta4 was released sometime in March? Dentrassi BBQ 10:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oops; beta4 was announced on the mailing list (in March, as you say) but not here. A user fixed up the latest version but not the release date. Now tidied up. -- JTN 19:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Adolf Hitler under Black, Red, Gold???!!! Dear Developers Of FreeCiv, I just have checked out FreeCiv. I have entered the game settings first time and have been on lookout for a flag. Thought... "Wos, many flags! Oh, here is Hanseatic that's nice. Holy Roman, too! Or will i play with Black, Red, Gold? ... Hm... No conquering the world under Black, Red, Gold is not what i feel about my nation." But curiousity made me click around. After a while I got back to Black, Red, Gold and opened the drop-down for german leaders. And what i saw... i can't say... made me really shocked! ADOLF HITLER under the colours of the Federal Republic Of Germany???!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS??? Matching personalites as Arminius or Friedrich Barbarossa to the colours Black, Red, Gold is historical incorrect - as you probably know. But placing Adolf Hitler in one line next to Willy Brandt and Angela Merkel makes me irritated. Seeing Adolf Hitler matched with the colours of the Federal Republic Of Germany really (!) hurts my feelings. The imagination young teenagers in North America or elsewhere conquer the world with an allied Adolf Hitler under Black, Red, Gold, is cruel! Fighting him under Black, Red, Gold - just the same! It is cruel anyway! Gesamtvertrauen: 93.75 %To the symbolical meaning of the german flag: The colours Black, Red, Gold have been used for the first time in the 19th century. The colours stand for the unification of german countries as well as the upcoming democratic movement. Some historical background: Hitler refused the colours Black, Red, Gold. Im "Dritten Reich" only the colours of the NSDAP, Hitlers political party, Black, White and Red were used (the colours were used before as combination of the Hanseatic and Prussian colours, but in a different style as Hitler did). But my principal point is: It hurts my feelings very much. Many people do not understand. Every couple of years i notice a politician from anywhere in the world comparing somebody with Joseph Goebbels or one of his colleagues. I cannot understand how people can talk so easily about such a huge crime. Please change that! The colours black, red, gold are not solely historical, they are still in use! What I want to say: The politics of Hitler have nothing to do with present german policy. Adolf Hitler is regrettably part of german history. I deeply feel sorry about. But it has nothing to do with the present and the future of this nation. What happened may not happen again. Please change that! Remove Adolf Hitler of that list. Hint: As far as i know: The dissemination of right-wing radical symbols (including flags) faces imprisonment in germany (edit: §86a StGB). :A few years ago, somebody contributed a Nazi Germany nation to Freeciv and it wasn't accepted for that reason. Freeciv veterans are well aware of your sensitivities. On the other hand, a Freeciv nation 'Germany' is supposed to represent the nation of Germany, of which Adolf Hitler is without any doubt the best known leader: it would be hypocritical to omit him. Please realize that this is just a game, and it certainly is to those Freeciv players who choose Hitler as their leader name. Rp (talk) 22:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Cruft Please replace obsolete stuff (pubserver, ggz) on the main page by interesting links (Gna! home, Gna! downloads, SourceForge files, civilization wikia, Wikipedia page, Longturn, or similar). –Dunnoob (talk) 11:46, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Wikipedia + Longturn won't do, but the modpacks are relevant. –Dunnoob �� 04:12, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::All Gna! links were updated some months ago, Longturn and Freeciv Metaserver are also fine again. –Dunnoob �� 06:15, November 25, 2017 (UTC)